The second first time
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: This is something new I've been wanting to try. The plot itself is pretty simple; Justin giving head for the first time. Please, tell me what you think of the writing style!


**I've been trying to find my own fic writing style and thought I'd give this idea a go. As I've said before I'm all for dialogue and I like to plan my fics as scenes before I put them in writing; I'm plotting all the details what I want the readers to see, you know. I'm not into heavy chapters full of angsting and mulling over. So I thought, why the fuck not write this fic as they write the actual scenes for movies and TV shows, like a transcript. It might feel a bit odd at first to read but I'd love to know how you like it! The plot itself is pretty simple, Justin giving head for the first time. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Teija**

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

**QUEER AS FOLK**

**The Second First Time**

**Written by** 5UP3RN47UR4L

[BRIAN and JUSTIN are laying on bed after Justin's first time. The lighting is dim, bluish. No background music. BRIAN is on his back, smoking a joint and staring at the roof of the platform, JUSTIN still on his stomach with heavy eyelids, smiling tiredly.]

BRIAN inhales the joint deeply and puffs up thin rings of smoke slowly. Then he turns to look at JUSTIN.

BRIAN: Blow me?

JUSTIN [sleepily]: Wot?

BRIAN: Blow me.

JUSTIN: Nah, I'm good thanks.

BRIAN [raises an eyebrow and lifts his head from the pillow]: I know but I'm not.

JUSTIN [looks worried]: What's wrong?

BRIAN: Well my dick's still hard and you're just laying there refusing to blow me. You do the math.

JUSTIN: You want _me_ to blow you?

BRIAN: Wow, the speed of that mind of yours.

JUSTIN [looks shy, clears his throat]: Um…I can't.

BRIAN [turns to put out the rollie, facing away from Justin]: Then I guess you can go home.

JUSTIN [grabs BRIAN'S arm]: No! I mean I _can't_ as in I don't know how to.

BRIAN [suspicious]: You're shitting me, right? You've never put a penis in your mouth?

JUSTIN: Brian, this was the first time I came even _near_ a guy's penis in my life not to mention blow one!

BRIAN [sighs and turns back to face JUSTIN]: Fine. Well, there's the first time for everything. As a twink you gotta master the golden talent of a fucking blow job.

JUSTIN looks nervous as BRIAN lifts the duvet.

JUSTIN [gulps]: You mean, like tonight?

BRIAN [folds arms behind his head and spreads his legs]: Might as well. Make it good.

JUSTIN takes a deep breath and settles down between BRIAN's legs. He holds BRIAN's member hesitantly, strokes it few times.

JUSTIN: Okay, here goes.

JUSTIN bends over and licks the member with his tongue tip once. Twice.

[No background music, just the sounds Justin and Brian cause. The camera goes along Justin's back as he moves over Brian's crotch.]

JUSTIN raises his head and licks his lips.

JUSTIN: This ain't so bad, I guess. I kinda like it.

BRIAN [lifts up his other hand and lands it on the back of Justin's head pushing him down again]: Well, get it _on_ then.

JUSTIN lowers himself again.

[The camera zooms the back of Justin's slightly bobbling head. Brian's other leg blocks the view a bit. Short shots of Brian's stomach as he breathes deeply and Adam's apple when he swallows. Close, quick snaps of him frowning and biting his lip.]

BRIAN [grunts and pushes Justin's head]: Lower.

JUSTIN makes coughing sounds and gags a little. [A close shot of Brian's fingers tangled through Justin's hair, gripping it tight.]

BRIAN: _Now_ you got it.

[The screen is divided in two: on the left side there's a sliding camera showing Brian's arching back and softly moving hips, on the right we are seeing the whole bed from up. Brian has spread his legs and Justin lays on his stomach head buried deep down. There was low sucking and couching sounds and low moaning and panting as Brian reaches his climax.]

BRIAN releases JUSTIN's head and JUSTIN slowly kisses his way up. He flops down on his back next to BRIAN. JUSTIN is catching his breath.

JUSTIN [out of breath]: So, how was it?

BRIAN [lights up a new joint]: Not bad for a rookie but think we are gonna have to do some preps later.

**The end.**


End file.
